


More than a thousand words

by missameliep



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: Briar Daly loves photographing her group of friends, and that activity allows her much more than merely registering happy encounters.





	More than a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> * This is part of a Modern AU series called ‘Second Chances’.  
* English is not my first language.  
* All characters belong to Pixelberry.

In most groups of friends there is one person that will photograph everything and everyone. Like an anthropologist cataloguing elements and habits that won’t last forever. Their lens freezing smiles and moments – special and mundane – for posterity. Registering all the details: whether it’s a new hairstyle or the reaction to a joke that only makes sense amongst these comrades.

Each photograph adding to the narrative been built little by little. Registers capable to survive the years, the end of friendship and if minds start to forget every bit of the past, these mementos will bring smiles to the lips, a warmth to the heart and perhaps even the desire to reach out.

In this particular group, Briar Daly is that person. Her eyes always attentive to seize the picture-perfect instants. Proud to have been responsible for bringing them together, she cherishes their encounters.

Mobile in hand, she’d take pictures of anything she found noteworthy: from the food they shared to the way the light reflected on Elizabeth’s brown curly hair one afternoon. From Annabelle’s sleights-of-hand that causes food to disappear from a plate that is not her own to Hamid’s hands dancing enthusiastically while his lips narrate one of his tales. 

Also piqued her interest how Luke’s palms press against the table before his head hangs back and the infectious sound leaves his mouth, and the way laughter spreads throughout his body. Minor aspects she finds endearing and prompt the urge to immortalize them. 

Nevertheless, selfies of the group were amongst her most recurrent subjects. After a while, everyone knew when they’d be commanded to pose.

The same ritual each time: Briar’s hands would reach for the small black tube of her deep red matte lipstick inside the _necessaire_. With the aid of the mobile’s front camera, the brunette would look at herself, smoothing her long black hair and adjust her bangs before her mouth regained full redness as the baton slid from the centre of the upper lip moving steadily towards each corner; gesture repeated on the lower lip.

“Just flash your best smiles, ladies and gentlemen!” the instruction in a sing-song tone just like every other time, as she’d immediately turn around on the chair trying to focus each face sitting around the rectangular table.

“Ugh! Not another selfie, Briar!” Annabelle complained as she would always do. Protesting how there’s no use in the tenth group picture in the place they regularly have lunch.

Despite voicing her disapproval, Annabelle would pose and look perfect with her wavy golden-brown hair falling to her shoulders and a sardonic smile plastered on her photogenic face. The bronzer applied on the apples of her cheeks accentuating the glow of her tanned skin. Fading reminiscences of summer days basking in the Mediterranean sun and lunches at Hyde Park as well.

Hamid, on his turn, would never refuse posing. As he did every time, his fingers would rake through his dark brown hair flawlessly coiffed and his mouth would curl into a wide beam, with straight white teeth showing, that produced a dimple on each side of his face. Just like Annabelle, it seemed impossible to capture a bad side of the Turkish Adonis. However, Briar would never object taking a good picture of a handsome man.

Luke always obliges. Self-assured about his appearance, the man would sit up straight and roll his shoulders backwards, making his chest looks even broader and him taller than his companions. Causing a flow of improper thoughts to race freely on Briar’s mind. Then, he’d simply smile. The movement of his lips showing his white teeth and causing the apples of his golden-brown face to pop and his bright green eyes crinkle in the corners.

Finally, the last one of the merry group: Elizabeth. The younger one would never complain about another selfie either. Enjoying having her picture taken was not the reason, though. She actually was afraid to voice how it displeases her and offend Briar, risking the brand-new friendship that was blossoming between them.

Hence, her lips would acquiesce with the request, but her body language would communicate the opposite: shoulders tense, hand covering part of her face, green eyes averting the camera, and lips shut and curled into a small and insincere smile. Whenever she could, she’d just hide her small figure behind Annabelle or Hamid, and one would only get a glimpse of her amongst them.

“Hamid, would you mind moving a little to the left?” Briar suggested whipping her head back, “Elizabeth is hiding behind you. Again.”

With a smile, he moved to the side, as asked, and he placed one of his arms around her shoulders, pulling Elizabeth closer.

“Is this okay, Liz?” he whispered to the young woman by his side.

“Yeah. Sure.” she nodded, unable to hide how her pale beige skin had painted itself pink on the cheeks with the rush of blood. A detail that didn’t escape Briar’s alert gaze.

“Perfect!” Briar said glancing at the screen as she adjusted the angle, “Everybody says cheers!”

A click and their smiles were frozen.

Then the group crammed to see the five faces smiling back at them on the screen.

“We’re a rather dashing group.” Hamid smiled.

“We definitely are!” Briar said and her fingers moved fast over the screen, “This is _Pictagram_ worth it!”

“How many you got there?” Annabelle craned her neck, taking a glimpse at the numerous rolls of pictures on Briar’s phone.

****************

Many of those photographs Briar would post on her _Pictagram_ account or share on the group Elizabeth created for them; however, there are others she keeps to herself.

This evening, sitting alone at a table at the back of the same pub that welcomed them these past three weeks, she waits for the others. Eyes drawn to the door anytime it opened with a ring. Surrounded by the indistinct sound of countless simultaneous conversations, Briar muses about her new favourite subject to photograph: Elizabeth and Hamid.

Sometimes she wonders if her friend realises how her behaviour and even her features change when the Turkish diplomat is around. Her face glows and it seems her lips are incapable of not curling into a wide smile or to hold in the laughter prompted by his humorous self.

Browsing through a few unposed pictures of Elizabeth, it’s obvious how she’s infatuated. In fact, both are! Briar is certain. Regardless of what her friend says.

It’s impossible to ignore the almost instant intimacy born between the two and how they seize any opportunity to be close. The small touches every now and then that someone less observant could miss: one of his fingers that find a way to graze on one of hers over the table or her hand that snakes to rest on his arm when they speak.

And the unfaltering smiles! How could anyone miss that? Around Hamid her lips freely pull into the widest grins and she almost forgets being shy.

And how could one ignore the way their gazes search for the other’s? Or the knowing glances that meet to share some unspoken secret neither dare tell their companions? Briar certainly didn’t miss any of that and finds particularly amusing to observe how apparently they can have a whole conversation without words, just looking at each other…

While going through dozens of pictures stored on the folder she named after her Brazilian friend, she finds one of Elizabeth and Hamid that’s got plenty of evidences. Hamid is leaning towards Elizabeth and something particularly amusing must have left his lips since both are grinning. Her hand is quietly resting on his arm and their eyes are locked as if the other was the only thing that matters.

The picture was definitely worth more than a thousand words.

The door opens with a noise, inviting the cold autumn wind to whistle inside the pub and blow some customer’s hairs. Briar watches as Hamid closes it behind him and pulls off the dark grey trench coat sprinkled by tiny dots shining just like diamonds. The same glistening dots on his dark hair are dissolved when his fingers ran through it, pulling the hair back.

Beaming, he greets the barman and the owner, both familiar with regular customers like they are becoming. Then, walking around a group of young men standing behind the bar stools, he strides with confident steps to the table and sits across from her.

“Hello!”

“Hi, Hamid! How do you do?”

“I’m great! You?”

“I’m fine.”

“Though you always look lovely, I ought to say the turquoise really complements your beauty.”

“Thanks! It’s my favourite jumper,” she replied with a coquettish smile and a wink at him, “And you are not bad yourself, mister.”

“Thank you.” He chuckled. “So, where is everyone else?”

Her brain instantly translates the question: what he wants to know is the whereabouts of Elizabeth. Though, she answers what asked.

“Elizabeth’s tiny brolly finally succumbed to the wind, as you remember I said it would, and she was too stubborn to buy another on her way. So now she’s at the loo trying to fix her hair and makeup. It might take a while…” An exasperated sigh leaves her mouth as she reaches for her mobile, “Ann is whinging again about the tube being too crowded, but she’s on her way. And Luke won’t make it; he’s still at the library trying to finish a paper.”

“Oh! That’s too bad.”

“Yeah.” She grimaces and intentionally returns the mobile to the table displaying the couple’s picture and Hamid’s eyes are drawn to it instantly.

“What do you have there?”

“Oh! This?” She grabs the device and peeks. “I was going through a few pictures earlier and I found this one.”

The mobile was extended in his direction and he took it.

“You two look lovely!” Briar said and observed his blue eyes affectionate looking at the picture before the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

“Could you please send it to me?” he said softly, without meeting her eyes.

“Sure thing.”

The mobile was returned to her hand and she took another look at the screen.

“I wonder why Lizzy never smiles at selfies… She’s got such a lovely smile.”

“You may not be aware, but she absolutely hates being photographed.”

“Oh! I know.”

“You do?” his eyebrows raised.

Smiling mischievously, she lowered her tone into a conspiratorial one. 

“You’re not the only good-observer, Hamid.” She winked. “That’s why I love shooting her when she isn’t looking. The unposed ones always look better.”

“Clever.”

“And… done.” The mobile returned to the table with a soft click.

“Thanks,” he said staring at the cheerful faces lying on his palm.

“She looks pretty, doesn’t she?”

“She’s beautiful.”

Considering his expression, Briar thought about asking him the same question Elizabeth answered a few days before, but she bit her tongue. She wouldn’t meddle. Or perhaps she should.

The sound of the boots heels snapping on the wooden floor brought her attention to Elizabeth walking towards them.

“Hi, Hamid,” she greeted him in a cheerful tone.

“Hi, Liz.” He said rising to his feet and leaned, her hand hovered for a second before resting over his heart, his left hand briefly curled around her waist and the side of her face touched his while her lips blew an air kiss. One mwah and she pulled back and sat by his side.

“Sorry about your umbrella,” Hamid said, brushing her arm.

“Stupid wind!” 

“What did I tell you? That wasn’t a real brolly, Lizzy!” Briar teased.

“It was cute and fit into my purse,” Elizabeth groaned, “I’m never buying another one for as long as I shall live.”

“So, instead you are just going to get soaked to the bones?” Briar snorted.

“No. I’ll buy a hooded cape.” Elizabeth smirked, “Enough about this matter… What were you two talking about?”

“You!” Briar giggled.

“Me?” she gasped.

“I was just showing this photo to Hamid.” Briar handed her the mobile. “A rare occurrence: you’re smiling!”

“Ugh!” Elizabeth grimaced.

“Stop it! You have a nice smile and you two look adorable.”

Elizabeth contemplate the picture for a moment, before she swirled and glanced at Hamid, “How do you do it? You look… perfect. Not a hair out of place. And I look like a mess… Just like now.”

“I use good hair products.”

“Do they make you immune to the weather too?” she giggled.

“The drizzle damped my hair.”

“And it’s still perfect.”

“How about now?” He said and ten fingers ran wildly through his hair causing droplets to sprinkle Elizabeth’s nose and the woman to laugh.

“Better?” he chuckled.

“Humm… Not quite…” Giggling, her fingers passed through his thick hair tousling its locks. 

_Friends. Riiight! Do they remember I’m still sitting here? I could leave and they wouldn’t even notice it. _Briar thought while observing them.

“Better. Now I can be around you.”

“I’ll consider myself lucky…” he said softly, “And just for the record, your hair looks gorgeous, Liz.”

“It doesn’t,” she said as her fingers tucked a curl behind her ear and she averted his gaze, “I used the hand dryer to dry it… But now my hair is out of control –”

“It’s good,” Briar interrupted her criticism with a smile.

“You always look beautiful, Liz.”

“Hamid, you say that to everyone…” she said softly, holding his gaze.

“But it doesn’t mean it’s not true when I say it about you…”

_Oh, my goodness! Why don’t they just kiss already! _Briar rolled her eyes. 

“I’m grabbing a pint; do you want something?” Briar said and jumped to her feet.

“A diet coke, please.”

“Huh… Red wine. Wait. I’ll give you the money,” Elizabeth said pulling her wallet out of the bag.

“Keep it! You know how it works: this one’s on me. You can get the next round.” Briar winked and walked away.

The bell rang once more as Annabelle crossed the doorway. The woman turned around, taking off the red raincoat and placed the matching umbrella on the stand by the door.

“Ann!” Briar waved at her, catching Annabelle’s eyes.

The woman marched towards Briar with the hint of a smile.

“Hello, darling!” Annabelle touched her arm, her eyes raking around, “It’s so crowded this evening. Have you got a table for us?”

“Yes. At the back.”

“Good! The Underground was so packed, I decided to walk. I _really_ need to sit down.”

“I’m terribly sorry to hear it, Ann. But you’ll have to manage not to sit just a bit longer.” Briar links her arm with hers. “Let’s go to the bar.”

“Why? Are you trying to introduce me to another of your clearly non-lesbian friends?” She raised an eyebrow and looked at the back, spotting Elizabeth and Hamid sitting by themselves.

“Of course not! I’ve learned my lesson last time.” Briar shook her head and pointed to the couple. “Let’s give those two a moment.”

“Are you insisting on this?” She stared at Briar. “She was quite clear about wanting to be just his friend.”

“Oh, Ann… She’s an idiot! Look at them! They’re in love!”

“Love? Isn’t it too soon? They’ve just met!”

“The heart wants what the heart wants.” Briar sighed dramatically with a hand over her chest.

“The heart is just a muscle. It’s all in the head.”

“When did you become such a sceptic?”

“Let me see…” Annabelle mimicked her friend’s serious expression. “I guess it was May 4th, 2011.” 

“You’re exhausting, Ann!” Briar frowned and heard the loud laughter that left the other’s lips, causing some heads to jerk at their direction.

“Didn’t you suggest three days ago that Elizabeth asked Luke out?”

“And she didn’t even consider it! Can you imagine that?” Briar blurted out and her nasal voice raised, “Luke is kind, smart and so fit and gorgeous! Why would she reject a man like that, Ann? Why?”

“I have absolutely no idea. Why don’t you enlighten me?” she smirked.

“Because she’s in love with Hamid,” she whispered, “That’s the only reasonable explanation.”

“Of course.”

“I have evidences.”

“Loving someone is also a rational choice, my friend. If she chooses not to… There’s nothing you can do.”

“I don’t buy that!” Briar turned around. “She can’t help it. Just you look at them!”

Sighing, Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest and swivelled. In front of her a clear view of the couple.

“Are you going to tell me they’re not in love?”

“I don’t know about love, but… He tries to play it cool, but he does have that giddy expression whenever she’s around and she has a sparkle in her eyes and a silly smile…”

“So, am I right?”

“It doesn’t matter if you are. It’s not going to happen until she decides to. _If_ she ever does. She’s got her reasons.”

“Dumb reasons!” Briar mumbled.

“Please don’t meddle. I beg of you.” She tugged at Briar’s arm. “I like hanging out with them. Don’t make things awkward.”

“I’m not meddling.”

The other woman gave her a knowing look.

“I’m not! Cross my heart!”

“I’ll keep an eye on you, Briar,” she warned, “Let’s get a drink and something to eat. I’m starving!”

Briar took a last glance at Hamid and Elizabeth, unbeknownst of being observed, just as his arm snaked to the back of the chair she was sitting on. Leaning forward, he said something close to her ear and she laughed. Their faces were very close, mouths mirroring the other’s smile.

Pulling her mobile out of her jeans pocket, Briar zoomed in and took a picture.

“This is so going to happen!” she muttered under her breath and trailed after Annabelle straight to the bar.


End file.
